thelivingcreaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Hayot
Adam Hayot is a member of the Hayot Family and one of the Living Creatures. He is also a co-founder of the dark rock band Life's Blight. Appearance Adam is the shortest of his brothers (although he did not like to consider them brothers), standing at 5' 10" in height. He usually appears to be roughly thirty years old, although he varies his apparent age at times according to his whims and his company. He wears his raven black hair in the style of a short pompadour. There is a deadness in and around his deep set dark brown eyes that conveys the sense of a man that had seen it all and wasn't all too impressed, a man that had come to see life as nothing more than an endless series of opportunities for personal enjoyment and hedonistic pursuits. He has a perpetual facial stubble look, which he increased or decreased depending on the occasion and his mood. When he wears clothing it is generally very casual and either black or white, as he doesn't really like to wear colours. He has a lithe yet muscular build. Tattoos Adam has a rather extensive set of tattoos, which he designed himself and generally retains on his body whichever form he chooses. He is unique among his brothers in having tattoos. His tattoos include: * a black beaded "necklace" around his neck * various symbols of immortality, such as a black Egyptian ankh on his left peck, a black infinity symbol on his right peck, a large and vividly colourful phoenix rising from flames on his back * various Hebrew words and symbols intertwined with the elaborate patterns that covered much of his arms including the word for vitality and the tetragrammaton (the unpronounceable four letter name of God, transliterated as YHWH in English) * four heads surrounded by six wings on his abdomen - a lion, a calf, an eagle, and his own face, representing himself and his three brothers. * a tattoo on his left lower leg of a lovely woman with a tattoo herself of the same lovely woman on her left lower leg that, if you looked closely, also had the same tattoo in the same place, and so on, the idea being that it went on forever, each tattoo having a smaller version of itself in the same place, a visual representation of infinite recursion. He can be a bit of a geek in his enthusiasm for things like that. Occupation Adam doesn’t work in a traditional sense. He has access to his brother Leon’s extensive fortune, as do all of the other Living Creatures. He is the lead singer, guitarist, and songwriter — the front man, if you will — of his dark rock band, Life's Blight. Relationships with others Life's Blight see ''Life's Blight'' Life's Blight is Adam's dark rock band which he co-founded with his best friend, Derek Quinteros. He is the songwriter, lead guitarist, and lead singer of the band. Category:Living Creature Category:Immortal Category:Hayot Family Category:Life's Blight Member Category:Character Category:Bruhr